starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
War Pigs
|fgcolor= |image=WarPigs SC2 Decal2.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |type=*Outlaw soldier squad (formerly) *Mercenaries |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Tamsen Cauley (?–February, 2500; 2502) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (formerly) Tamsen Cauley (?–February 2500; 2502) Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion Moebius Foundation Mira's Marauders Tosh's Goons |strength= |special= |capital=Mobile (the General Lee) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=c. 2497 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=February, 2500 |restored=Early 2502 |status=Reunited }} The War Pigs are a band of terran mercenaries. Despite their reputation as heavy drinkers and barroom brawlers, the War Pigs are some of the most dependable mercenaries in the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 History The War Pigs were a Terran Confederacy military program, used as an alternative to neural resocialization, as they could retain their unique talents and expertise. Convicted criminalsGiffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). serving a life jail term or a death sentenceSimon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. were taken from the general prison population and sent on dangerous missions. They were considered expendable. First Contact C. 2497, the War Pigs were formed as an organization. Turfa Dei and Fen Chakra were among the original members. By early 2499, prior to the Great War, the War Pigs were under the command of Center for State Security bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley. He acquired an old warship, the General Lee, and gave War Pig Nuura Joss the task of retrofitting it. ]] In March 2499, the Terran Confederacy was working on the Megamedes Project, researching into aliens. The battlecruiser Hephaestus carried a shipment of the organism along with Megamedes data, but the organism got loose. Cauley was ordered to neutralize the organism and recover the data. He ordered the War Pigs – Captain Brock Valevoss and his subordinates Turfa Dei, Fen Chakra, Vin Iggins and Romy Pyrius – to do just that. They were pointedly ordered not to rescue anyone. Linking up with Joss and the General Lee, the War Pigs found the Hephaestus, which was broadcasting a distress signal. Turfa Dei was ordered to stop it, while Iggins and Pyrius went searching for the project data, and Valevoss and his lover Chakra went bug hunting. Dei wiped out a room full of resocialized marines in order to carry out his task, while Chakra was crippled by a zergling attack. She told Valevoss to leave her behind. The War Pigs (except Chakra) made it safely off the ship with the data, leaving it to fall out of orbit and disintegrate. Valevoss was greatly affected, and when told that the loss of a War Pig wasn't considered important, Pyrius noted that Valevoss didn't agree.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Burned ]] During the Great War, the War Pigs were dispatched by Tamsen Cauley to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor. An injured Cole Hickson couldn't take part in the mission. Taking advantage of the Sons of Korhal being distracted by a zerg invasion, the team moved in but the attack was interrupted and they were forced back by the zerg. They fled to the safety of a mine shaft while waiting for the General Lee to rescue them, but the miners refused to let them in. The War Pigs killed the miners and held out until they could be evacuated. As the team fled they were blocked by a Confederate blockade, convincing them that Cauley had turned against them. Brock Valevoss sent the rest of the team to meet up with Hickson while he personally confronted Cauley, who admitted to "burning" them. Cauley believed Mengsk would defeat the Confederacy and, now that the War Pigs had failed to kill Mengsk, he would switch sides, but to do so safely he needed to tie up "loose ends" such as the War Pigs. Valevoss reacted angrily but Cauley threatened him with soldiers from the new Cerberus Program. Cauley offered Valevoss his freedom if he would lure the rest of the team into an ambush. ]] Valevoss made contact with the War Pigs on Tyrador VIII, but some of the team members were suspicious and reacted cautiously. Cerberus soldiers attacked, killing Valevoss but were surprised by Cole Hickson's sniper skills. The War Pigs killed all the Cerberus soldiers and left Valevoss's body unburied. They scattered afterward. Loose Ends In 2502, Tamsen Cauley, now a Terran Dominion official, became worried that Arcturus Mengsk would learn about the previous assassination attempt due to an off-hand comment from Mengsk. Determined to tie up the loose end, Cauley paid a visit to New Folsom Prison, holding a prisoner he was familiar with – Cole Hickson. He subjected Hickson to an experimental form of neural resocialization which acted subconsciously, programmed to kill Jim Raynor and possibly others under a pre-programmed prompt. Cauley believed doing so would enhance his power within the Dominion. Target: Jim Raynor The War Pigs were brought back together by Hickson for the assassination of Jim Raynor within a specified time frame.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). As a reward, their records would be expunged by Cauley, who in reality had plans to use Cerberus troops to eliminate them after they have completed their task. ]] The War Pigs bought information on the whereabouts of Jim Raynor, which indicated he was on Moria, although the information turned out to be at least three months out of date. While there, the War Pigs asked questions about Raynor, only to be attacked and nearly killed by the Kel-Morian Combine. Cole Hickson's tactical planning was hampered by a recent lack of focus. The General Lee was damaged and, while it escaped, needed urgent repairs. The War Pigs, not knowing they were being shadowed by Cerberus Program troops led by Lars Trakken (who shared a secret history with Hickson), went to the Apollo Shipyard, Grissom IV, seeking expert mechanics. However, the station had been taken over by the Screaming Skulls, who lured the War Pigs in and captured all of them except for Romy Pyrius (who was indulging his stimulants habit aboard the General Lee). Three pirates boarded the War Pigs' vessel. As Hickson and the Skulls leader, Wendell Carver, held a threatening conversation with each other, Pyrius killed the boarding pirates in a stim-induced frenzy and opened fire on the station – the loss of power freed the War Pigs. The Skulls retreated toward their ship, the Cutlass, releasing cybercats to slow down their attackers. However, the cybercats were defeated (despite Hickson's flashbacks) and Nuura Joss finished the pirates off. The War Pigs freed technicians the pirates had kept captive, telling them to repair the General Lee as thanks for the rescue. Meanwhile, Pyrius boarded the now-empty Cutlass and stole an alien artifact from it.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). ]] Turfa Dei sought his "friends" from his terrorist days, pointing the War Pigs to Denny Houston, a fixer who knew where Jim Raynor was. However, Houston wouldn't deal unless the Pigs retrieved his missing wife, Ellen Houston. He did give the Pigs something on account, though – Jim Raynor had told him that he would hide on zerg-infested worlds, as he knew how to avoid their focus. The atmosphere was tense, as the Pigs were being manipulated by the alien artifact, causing Iggins to suffer nightmares from when he murdered his wife and prompting Dei to attack Denny Houston. Both Dei and Nuura Joss disagreed with Cole Hickson on the morals of kidnapping an innocent person. The team retrieved Ellen Houston, but their focus was hampered by the artifact. Iggins was especially affected, confusing Ellen with his wife and attacking both her and Denny. In the confusion, Ellen shot Denny, denying the War Pigs Raynor's location, and the General Lee was boarded by three Dark Templar, which retrieved the artifact and warned the Pigs not to harm Raynor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The team took a break from hunting Raynor when Turfa Dei picked up a distress call from his hometown of Hudderstown Colony, Agria. When the team arrived, they found 36 of the approximately 50 colonists dead. While Dei traveled alone on foot to find the survivors, Cole Hickson wanted to continue the hunt for Raynor by tracing Denny Houston's path so they would make Cauley's timetable. However, the other War Pigs outvoted him, insisting they help Dei instead. Dei was ambushed by the ghost which had performed the massacre, and from her mental probing learned his former mentor, Castor Mezzo, was her target. She let him live, but followed him to the hideout where she attacked him again. However, the General Lee arrived in time to rescue Dei by killing her. When Dei confirmed that Mezzo had put the colonists in danger, he killed Mezzo. Meanwhile, a mysterious Dominion official became aware of the War Pigs and was impressed by their killing of the ghost. He foresaw a time when they would become useful.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft '''1 (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Betrayal Revealed Eventually the War Pigs tracked Raynor to the zerg-infested world of Urona Sigma based on Hickson's analysis of Denny Houston's notes. Nuura Joss, worried by Hickson's strange behavior, contacted an old friend of hers, seeking information on Hickson and Cauley, while the rest of the War Pigs descended to the surface. Cerberus Program forces led by Lars Trakken secretly watched. Tamsen Cauley ordered Trakken not to attack until he had visual confirmation of Raynor's presence, at which point he was to kill them all. Cauley had become suspicious about Trakken's past with Hickson, and warned him not to let this get personal. The four War Pigs discovered Raynor's secret base but ended up being captured by the Raiders as Joss learned about the subconscious neural resocialization of Hickson from her contact. Raynor had been forewarned by Dark Templar, but didn't take the threat seriously, as he trusted his old friend, Hickson. Raynor revealed that Hickson had helped him at a P.O.W. camp, saving his life and sanity. Hickson, under the control of the resocialization, reached for his gun as Joss tried to warn the War Pigs, but the General Lee came under attack by Trakken's Wraith, cutting her off. Trakken was taking the situation personally.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs were stunned when Hickson pointed his gun right in Raynor's face. They didn't understand why he would attack his old friend like that. Raynor believed that Hickson was the victim of neural resocialization; Tamsen Cauley's job was nothing but a scam against them. A zerg attack broke up the confrontation; Hickson fled. Raynor, separated from his team and dropships, fled with the War Pigs to the surface. Trakken led a team of heavies aboard the General Lee but Joss was able to escape in a pod. She was forced to leave the General Lee floating in space. Joss located Raynor and the War Pigs as they reached the surface. Hickson ambushed Raynor, again pointing his gun in Raynor's face. Raynor was able to talk him into resisting the resocialization, prompting Hickson's mental breakdown. As Romy Pyrius tended to him, a protoss fleet began a purification operation against the planet, with Raynor and the War Pigs trapped on it. When Trakken alerted Cauley of the situation, the latter was pleased; he believed the War Pigs and Raiders would all be killed by the protoss.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). As the War Pigs and Raynor faced death, Pyrius took his "best" drugs in an attempt to mentally escape the situation. It backfired, as he relived memories of betraying his former friends back on Tarsonis. Despite the advantageous situation, Lars Trakken wanted to witness Cole Hickson's death for himself. He took a squad of Cerberus troopers in a dropship with him. When Joss noted Trakken's obsessive hatred to Raynor, the latter planned a ruse to steal the dropship. Trakken demanded the War Pigs turn over Hickson, and he would allow the rest to escape. The War Pigs accepted his offer. As Trakken let his hatred distract him, Hickson awoke and began grappling with Trakken, so Raynor and the War Pigs used the opportunity to spring an ambush. Zerglings arriving via nydus worm interrupted the battle, appearing near Trakken and Hickson. Pyrius wounded Trakken and rescued Hickson, while Trakken fell to the zerg. However, a Cerberus trooper shot Pyrius in the back, killing him. The War Pigs took the dropship to the General Lee. Hickson faulted Tamsen Cauley for his indirect role in Pyrius' death and swore revenge. The other War Pigs, noting the action was "suicidal", would still support him.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Last Chances Although the War Pigs survived Urona Sigma, albeit with the loss of one of their own, they were still in a precarious situation. As such, they resolved for a desperate attack against Cauley directly, for as slim as their chances were, it was their only remaining option. They were viewed as a valuable resource by "Ghostmaster General" Leonid Celsus.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Second Great War and End War By 2504, the War Pigs acquired a reputation for getting dirty jobs done and a status as the "ultimate mercs" for missions requiring decisive action. The War Pigs' membership had increased and the unit had become more standardized. During the Second Great War, they were hired by Raynor's Raiders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. the Terran Dominion, the Moebius Foundation,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Mira's Marauders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. and Tosh's Goons.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. They accompanied Raynor's Raiders during Sarah Kerrigan's invasion of KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. and the expedition into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. During the conflict, several War Pigs were stranded on the Kel-Morian Combine mining colony commanded by Guildmaster Deborah Greene, and were infested after the zerg under Amon attacked. Allied commanders were later forced to fight through the infested War Pigs to aid in the colony's evacuation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. Jarban Minor ]] A group of War Pigs accompanied the Umojan Protectorate expedition to Jarban Minor. However, the zerg attacked the expedition, and the surviving War Pigs and HERCs held out until they were rescued by Agent Nova Terra of the Terran Dominion. They aided her in her operation to harvest terrazine from the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Organization While the War Pigs took orders from Cauley, in-field leaders are given the position nominally rather than being pre-appointed as a leader. This led to a random, chaotic and somewhat democratic method of carrying out their missions. They have a habit of getting drunk and starting fights.2010-04-23, Blizzplanet Press Coverage: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Mercenaries. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-04-25 They later became a more standardized mercenary unit, composed of scores of battle-hardened veterans. Known Members Known War Pigs as of October 2502. Former Members Game Unit |fgcolor= |caption= |subcaption= }} |sight= |sightagmt= |detector= |engy= |initengy= |engyagmt= |engyregen= |engyregenagmt= |transportcapacity= |transportsize=1 |catgame=SC2 |catbuilding= |catcampaign=x |catcancel= |cathero= |catnpc=x |catunused= |nocat= }} |armoragmt= |armortype=Light |type=Biological }} |attacks= |attacksagmt= |range=5 |rangeagmt= |cooldown=0.86 |cooldownagmt= |otheragmt= }} The War Pigs are powerful mercenaries. During the Second Great War, they offered these elite marines to Raynor's Raiders and the Moebius Foundation. They are available to Raynor's Raiders after four missions, and are the only mercenaries that do not require credits to purchase a contract with. War Pigs are also obtainable in "The Moebius Factor". On the hard and brutal difficulties of Wings of Liberty, some pre-set hostile marines are changed to War Pigs. War Pigs appear in the Co-op Missions map "Miner Evacuation", as part of the infested terran hordes. They are statistically identical to their campaign counterpart, except with the neural parasite model attached to them. Upgrades Abilities Development Initially, the War Pigs were not planned to make an appearance in Wings of Liberty. This changed since then, becoming available for hire as mercenaries.http://sclegacy.com/features/events/4.19.10/photos/DSC00195.JPG Notes The War Pigs were expected to be in the StarCraft OGN."Hi Dylan – the StarCraft (100-page!) OGN is happening as we speak. I’m midway through the script, and although there are no War Pigs in it, it does pick up on some of the brewing story strands from the comic run. In fact, it pits two of the SC Universe’s biggest and baddest characters against each other in a story that will have repercussions for the entire Koprulu Sector. Probably won’t see print until mid to late 2011. I’ll keep you updated." Simon Furman. 2010-08-12. CANDY ASSORTMENT Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-09-10. The term "War Pig" has been applied to members of the Confederate Marine Corps.2013, StarCraft Nostalgia. Deviantart, accessed on 2014-06-01 The group's decal is available in multiplayer as a reward for winning 750 team games as terran.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References Category:Confederate Armed Forces Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:Terran infantry classes Category:Terran marines